Hohen Handschuh
Hohen Handschuh, also known as the "Executor" is a former member of the independent unit Garou Knights and now an S-Class Mage of the Star Cross Guild. He is the only member, besides Starke Drachen that Zweck trusts completely and does all missions solo with ruthless profiecence. Appearance Hohen is notably known for his large size and round body. He is always seen wearing a black jacket with white on it and black gloves, with the left hand carrying a bible. Also he wears white pants with dark grayish boots. Finally he wears a cape with bear ears on them over his black curly hair, which goes down to his neck and white glasses that cover his eyes, enhancing his already emotionless face. Personality Despite his alias, Hohen has shown no sadistic or cruel pleasure in his work, instead always having an emotionless face and rarely talks unless he has too. When he does speak his words are usually those of importance that his guildmates take heed of. He also seems to be very self-controlling as he isn't easily lured by taunts or insults, instead ignoring them and focusing on the task at hand. Speaking of tasks, he doesn't lean away from his mission for other matters unless they are important to him or in way may benifit his mission or the guild as a whole. Hohen has also shown great loyalty to the guild and its Guild Master, following Zweck's orders without question. Loyalties and emotions aside, it is unknown of what his own personal beliefs are, as he never really talks much about them or even himself. Since he carries a bible around and reads it from time to time, it can be assumed that he might be religious or at least interested in what it says. Either way Hohen is almost never conversing with his own Guildmates unless nescessary. History Sometime in the past, Hohen was a member of the Garou Knights, an indepedent unit in Fiore and was even claimed as an deadly expert in the arts of killing. Sometime later he left the unit and would then join the Star Cross Guild, rising up as one of its powerful and loyal members, even earning the trust of its Guild Master, Zweck Grundlage. He later on earned the title as "Executioner" for his brutal fighting methods. Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Natural Killer Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Immense Durability Immense Magical Powers Keen Intellect Magical Abilities Palm Magic: Hohen is greatly known for utilizing the magic known as Palm Magic. He has also shown the skills of using it in ways that aren't expected, such as deflecting attacks at him. Of course this is only possible if his hands are infront of the attack before it hits him. *'Bear Paw:' A combat-type spell that is used as a counter spell against others. Hohen pours magic into his palms and uses them to deflect an opponent's attack back at them or in some cases, uses the spell to push back his opponents themselves, causing damage to his targets and even leaving an imprint of his hands onto his opponent's body. This spell seems design to cause iternal damage rather then external. Air Magic: A magic that resolves around the manipulation of air, Hohen as shown great knowledge and skills of, in which he can use its power to create invisible three-dimensional shapes to contain air for more devastating attacks. He can even use this magic to release and contain the sensation of physical pain. As such in his hands, this magic is quite effiecient in the art of killing, which is one of the reasons why he was a member of the Garou Knights. *'Palm Cannon': Hohen's basic range attack and a combination of Airspace and Palm Magic, he fires a palm shape attack with air inside at his opponent. This attack is design for internal damage and can pierce an opponents body, leaving a palm imprint on their bodies. The spell can also pass through the target and go through anyone whose is behind them. Even if they dodge it, the intense air pressure it releases can still cause fatigue and pain. *'Thunder Palm Canon': A variant of Palm Cannon, Hohen gets into a stance similar to what a Sumo Wreslter gets into and then launches a barrage of palm like attacks by thrusting his hands back and forth. These attacks take the shape of his palms that contain air within and are almost invisible. The damage they release onto an opponent is powerful and just like its parent spell, if the opponent should dodge them, the air pressure can still cause them to feel some fatigue and pain. *'Launch': A spell that is similar to teleportation, except in this case, Hohen can also use it to teleport others. Though the truth is that while it appears that Hohen made his target disappear/teleport, the truth is that he launched them at quick speed with air, sending them flying for an unknown time. This spell requires Hohen to make physical contact with his target via hand in order for it to work. As such the target can avoid it by staying away from Hohen. Also Hohen can use this as a means of travel by using the spell on himself, making look as if he is teleportating from one spot to another. *'Wall': A nearly invisible wall made of concetrated air that Hohen uses when his normal defenses don't work. He raises his hands in front of him and then emits a powerful barrier that can hold back even the strongest attacks with ease. Sometimes this spell can be used without the need for the stance. Shockwave Magic: A magic that invokes the uses of shockwaves in various different means, Hohen is well feared for his skills in this magic, able to cause damage on a wide scale. Because of his large size and magical powers, Hohen can unleash what people claim as the true power of this magic. Somtimes, like with all his other magic spells, can combine it with Airspace/Palm Magic. *'Great Annihilation': Hohen's most powerful and destructive spell. By clasping his hands and focusing magic in between, he then unclasps his hands, revealing a small clear orb and fires it in the direction of his enemies. Once its close enough it rapidly expands and explodes, creating a massive shockwave that can both crush and blow away anything caught within and outside of it. It can also be used on a large group of people too, which Hohen usually does. Category:Primarch11 Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Star Cross